When an organic electroluminescent display device is produced, it is usually necessary to package the whole display device with a sealing film. However, because a thickness of the sealing film of the organic electroluminescence is in a same order of magnitude as wavelengths of visible lights, a wide-angle interference takes place between a transmitted light irradiating directly from a light exiting side and a reflected light from reflective electrode. Thus, the light extraction efficiency is reduced.